A Giant messup
by Krisember88
Summary: In the Sabertooth Guild, Rogue and Sting have a little argument that leads to lots of downhill experiences for both of the Twin Dragon Slayers. Through these experiences the two will also learn some secrets they never saw coming.
1. Chapter 1

"This is your fault!" Yells a black haired shadow dragon slayer angrily as his red eyes glare into the sapphire blue eyes of his partner.

"Rogue! I didn't do anything it was you!" Yells back the blond to his partner as both dragon slayers face each other, a third person enters the picture, Rufus Lore.

"Sting, even though Rogue and yourself are still partners and all, shouldn't you do some, you know, Guild Master work?" The calmly presented idea by the long blond haired man Rufus doesn't seem like a bad idea to Rogue.

"Sting for once maybe listen to Rufus, doing some paperwork may make you realize that it was YOUR FAULT!"

Sapphire blue eyes narrow, "Rogue, that was really low, take back those words now" Sting's voice is calm and low, but holds power and aggravation within. Red eyes look annoyed before a sign escapes Rogue's lips.

"Fine, I take back what I said before, but you should really go do some work, you wouldn't want it to pile up to high" now a huff escapes the Guild Masters lips as he pushes past Rufus and Rogue.

"Well that didn't go as expected" dark green eyes watch as Sting makes his way up to the Sabertooth Guild Master Office.

Red eyes leave the figure of Sting and look back to see the beautiful dark green eyes of Rufus Lore. "Since when did your eyes look nice?" Rogue questions honestly, not knowing dangerous thoughts were flying through both of the blond mages heads.

"They were always like this" is the reply of Rufus. A small smirk grows on his lips before he spins on his heal and walks off in the direction that Sting went. "I'm just going to clear things up with him, you now, about your little argument, so don't you worry about a thing."

Shrugging Rogue excepts what Rufus said without a second thought and makes his way in the opposite direction to where the other Guild Members sit. Taking a seat beside Minerva Rogue can't help but think back to all that the Sabertooth Guild has been through. First when Sting and him had lost to Fairy Tail's Natsu and Gajeel, then when Lector had been 'killed' by Jiemma. Following that had been when Sting became the new Guild Master, then when Frosch went missing, then Minerva turning over to a bunch of dark guilds.

"We've been through a lot as a Guild" Rogue mutters to himself not realizing that the other six were listening to him, or realizing he'd closed his eyes.

"Rogue-Kun" Red eyes fly open to face the small figure of Frosch. A smile grows upon the face of Rogue as he picks up his small friend. "Rogue-Kun, Fro thinks so to" the smile falls from the shadows dragon slayers face as he thinks on what Frosch could be agreeing on.

"Frosch is correct, we all agree with you Rogue" that's when Rogue realizes they are all talking about his little argument with Sting about who makes Sabertooth a better than before Guild.

"Thanks for agreeing with me" red eyes shine with joy, _Sting looks like it was me after all, I win._ "I understand it must have been hard to decide" Rogue closes his eyes as he stands up before the six other members, Frosch now standing on the seat that Rogue had been sitting on. Extending his arms across away from himself Rogue bows to his Guild Mates. "I thank you all for agreeing with me, facing your fears of going against Sting and choosing my way." Rogue had closed his eyes so he doesn't notice the looks of confusion that grow on five of the six listening to the shadow dragon slayer.

"Rogue!" Red eyes open to see Lector standing on his black leather seat looking very confused. "I'm not going against Sting, so I don't know what the heck your talking about, Frosch said that he as well as all of us agree that our Guild has been through a lot."

Understanding crosses Rogue's face and pink grows on his cheeks before he rushes out of the room, and runs straight into a blond haired mage. With the impact of the collusion both mages fall, Rogue opens his eyes to see that he's fallen on top of Rufus. "Sorry" he says as he gets off the other mage.

Dark green eyes look to red before Rufus smiles calmly. "Don't worry, no harm done, also I believe Sting may be ready to talk to you in about five minutes." Now off of the floor, Rufus heads in the direction Rogue had come from, thoughts fly within the shadow dragon slayers mind about what Rufus had said to Sting.

"Damit, I should have spied on him before" Rogue's mutter is heard by only his own ears but a sudden yell from the Guild Master Office isn't. "Sting" Rouge mutters to himself afraid for his partner/friend. Running up the stairs of the Sabertooth Guild only thoughts of fear fly through his mind. Red eyes see the brown oak door of the Guild Master's Office and within a second his hands grasps the cool handle of the door.

Smack! The sound of the door opening reveals white walls and a desk covered in paper. "Sting!" Rouge calls in the room, hopping that his friend isn't in to much danger. Running around the room now, red eyes catch a glimpse of blond hair under the Master bed. "Sting?" Rogue's question is answered as he looks under the bed to see his partner/friend laying unmoving. Pale hands grasp the unconscious white dragon slayer and Rogue pulls the blond out from under the bed only to see that he's moslty unharmed except for one major thing!

 **A/N**

 **Hope you all like this little Fiction piece about Sabertooth. Also for those of you who celebrate Christmas, hope you have an excellent one, those for Hanukkah have an excellent one as well!**

 **If you want to ask any questions about anything related to this story PM me. Also feel free to review, any ideas on how I can improve my writing is excepted as well.**

 **Have a great time!**


	2. Chapter 2

"This is your fault!" Yells Rogue, his ruby red eyes looking strongly into my sapphire blue ones.

"Rogue! I didn't do anything it was you!" I yell back, looking just as strongly into his eyes. That's when the sound of foot steps appears beside us, _so who else is joining this little argument?_ I think to myself.

"Sting, even though Rogue and yourself are still partners and all, shouldn't you do some, you know, Guild Master work?" My sapphire blue eyes quickly glance to the side to catch a small smile on Rufus Lore's face as he speaks calmly. _Get out of this Rufus! This is between Rogue and I!_ My mind yells, sadly only I hear my thoughts, or is that a good thing?

Rogue gets a small little barely noticeable smile before speaking. "Sting for once maybe listen to Rufus, doing some paperwork may make you realize that it was YOUR FAULT!" Those few words that my partner says brings anger flooding through me.

My eyes narrow, with a calm low steady voice I speak back to Rogue. "Rogue, that was really low, take back those words now" within my head this argument hadn't even lasted a minute but now this unneeded argument is taking over five.

Ruby eyes roll before a sign escapes Rogue's cute lips, _wait cute! Sting what the hell man!_ "Fine, I take back what I said before, but you should really go do some work, you wouldn't want it to pile up to high." Rogue says annoyed. _You know what? I will go do work, so I can also get my crazy thoughts straight._ With that idea in mind my eyes glide over from ruby to look at the wooden staircase that leads up to the Guild Master's Office.

With a huff, I push past both Rogue and Rufus and make my way up the staircase. "So much work" I mutter to myself with a sign. After what seems like ten minutes I finally reach the oak door, reaching out to grasp the handle with my left gloved hand a voice reaches me from behind.

"Sting, we need to talk about your little argument with Rogue" Rufus says calmly. Opening the door my sapphire eyes catch the sight of a small pile of paperwork set neatly upon my desk.

"Take a seat, we'll talk as I do the paperwork" my voice is calm and doesn't sound stressed out, luckily.

Walking to the desk I pull out a spare chair and do a little bow like action to signal that Rufus my sit down. Dark green eyes look towards the chair before Rufus does indeed take a seat. "So we need to talk" he repeats.

My eyes roll as I grab a pencil and sit down across from the memory mage, my sapphire blue eyes looking down at the first page of work.

 **This damage will cost 100$** A sign escapes my mouth. "I'm going to help Rogue fall in love with you" my eyes widen. _Did he just say love?_

"My mind must be pulling tricks on me Rufus, I believe you said you want to make Rogue love me" my voice is calm, I look into dark green eyes.

"Sting you haven't heard wrong, my plan is indeed to make Rogue love you" _Rogue love me! That's crazy talk!_ My mind shouts as a laugh starts to emerge from my mouth.

Now I'm laughing so hard that my stomach is hurting. "That's a good one Rufus, oh I really needed that laugh there thanks" my voice is now higher in pitch from my laughter, I wipe a small tear from my eye only to notice Rufus isn't looking happy at all. He looks pure mad! "Rufus?" I question.

Said mage stands up still looking really mad. "Sting I wasn't joking around, I'm going to make Stingue real" _what the heck is Stingue?_ Getting up from my comfy seat my eyes stay on Rufus.

"Memory make" Rufus starts to say and on reflex I pounce. Leaping onto Rufus his red hat falls to the floor and as my legs wrap around his neck. My face now hold a look of confusion as I hold the other mage hostage. "Gender flip!" Dark green eyes look happy as I realize he used his spell!

Pushing me off of him with strengths I didn't know he possessed a smile is on his lips. "What did you do!" I yell. The only reply the mage before me gives is a small hand wave.

"Have fun" he says cheerfully as he walks out of the room. With aggravation a sign again falls from my lips.

"Whatever" my voice is a mutter again "I'll just work on my Guild Master stuff." With that thought I sit back down at my desk and re-grab my pencil only to realize that the neat pile is now a mess. "Damit! Stupid leap messed it up" my complain goes heard by only my ears as a tingle starts to grow within my gut. "Heck?" I question aloud, my gloved hands reach down to my pants and the feeling increases.

"Nerves that's what it is?" My voice is now nervous "ya it's just nerves" I continue to say as the feeling increases more. To try and calm down I rub my face on the fur of my blue jacket, it doesn't work the feeling gets even more unbearable. Now I run my hands through my hair as I get up and walk towards the Guild Master's Bed.

"Wait when was there a bed here?" I question aloud as the tingle now turns to an unbearable pain. A yell of pain escapes my mouth as I tumble to the floor. "Crap it hearts man" my grumble is low barely audible. My sapphire eyes start feeling heavy as well as the pain that keeps growing with every second. My eyes catch a quick glimpse of the room door opening, thats when I push myself under the bed. _Better not be found so weak._

"Sting!" Rogue's voice sounds worried and in fear as my eyes grow even more heavy and the pain grows even more.

"Rogue down hear" I mutter then immediately regret my decision to speak. _I didn't want to be found that's why I'm under hear, Sting! You! Idiot!_ I yell within my mind. The last thing my blue eyes catch are ruby eyes full of concern looking at me. Then black falls and the pain falls away with it.

 **A/N**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read the next chapter of this story, hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys this is just a quick little reminder to those few who are reading this story that if you have any feedback is love to hear it. Any way I can improve will be a great help for my future pieces.

Thanks again and have a great Christmas!

Yes also I do realize I may have added an extra S to Christmas before.


End file.
